


Day 37

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Oh My God, Quarantine, and still want that bitch to get out of the house sometimes, barisi bingo, prompt fest, you can love someone to the absolute depths of the mariana trench
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Quarantine with Sonny and Rafael.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 67
Collections: April 2020 Barisi Bingo





	Day 37

Rafael wakes up and stares at the ceiling for a long moment as he smells decidedly un-breakfast like smells coming from the kitchen. Sonny's started stress-cooking in the last week; working in the kitchen with the kind of single-minded focus that's been wearing on Rafael's nerves. He wonders if it's worth it to check for news of the shelter-at-home order ending any time soon. He figures if there'd been news of it lifting, Sonny would have woken him with a scream of excitement (and Rafael can't blame him), so he spends another minute staring at the ceiling before getting up and walking down the hall. It's been thirty-seven days with only the most minimal of breaks.

"What the hell could you possibly be cooking?" He asks in greeting as he spots Sonny--unsurprisingly--stirring a large pot while meat cooks on the griddle and vegetables cook up in a large pan. "And where do we even have space to store it? Yesterday's stress-cooking took an hour to fit in the freezer."

"Good morning," Sonny replies, waspish but grinning crookedly. He reaches behind himself and turns back to Rafael with a cup of coffee in his hand. "Here."

"Thank you," Rafael says, taking the cup and sipping it before sitting on the barstool across the island from the griddle. "But seriously, what are you making now?"

"Nothing for us," Sonny says. "But I'm about to climb the walls--"

"About to?"

"Shut up. And you're about to lock me on the balcony to get some alone time--"

"Very true," Rafael admits.

"So, I reached out on the building mailing list right before we went to bed last night and woke up to replies from people who could use a good meal. I also got the names of a couple of people who could use a good meal and live a few blocks over. Friends of friends or something. I dunno. I figure if I walk there and back, I can get you an hour, maybe more."

An hour of solitude. Rafael can't help the contented look that crosses his face at the idea. "Not that I don't love you--"

Sonny laughs. "Yeah, and I love you too, but I need something to do that'll give me an excuse to get out of the house safely, and you need some actual quiet where you're not just pretending I'm not here while you do your best to get by in the office." He flashes Rafael a bright grin. "So, I'll take care of the neighbors _and_ you all in one fell swoop."

"How industrious of you," Rafael replies, but he smiles in return. He stands up and walks around the island so he can kiss Sonny good morning. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Sonny replies. He grabs another kiss. "And thank you for not breaking your jaw trying not to tell me to sit the fuck down the last few days while I've been stocking us for winter."

"Winter and spring, more like," Rafael replies. He rubs his nose against Sonny's before he steps away. "Just promise you're not going to have any actual contact with anyone."

"I promise," Sonny replies. "I've got my mask ready to go, and I got everyone's numbers so I can just text them when I drop off the food."

"Good." Rafael walks back around the island and sits down again to enjoy more of his coffee. "Any chance you can walk really slowly and get me ninety minutes?"

Sonny chuckles. "I may have put off going to the post office for a few days to have an excuse to get out today anyway."

"Christ, you are good to me," Rafael says, sagging against the counter as the relief of having some alone time--some _real_ alone time--courses through him. 

"Hey, we're getting through this," Sonny says, giving Rafael an indulgent smile.

"We are," Rafael agrees, and all his previous frustration about being stuck at home for yet another day fades away as he watches Sonny assemble meals and thinks how grateful he is they understand each other so well.

**Author's Note:**

> "Gayle, is this autobiographical?"
> 
> Why are you speaking to me? Go away.


End file.
